


Black & Red Roses

by ImADissapointment



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic, Magic Powers, Royalty, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImADissapointment/pseuds/ImADissapointment
Summary: Two kingdoms united in holy matrimony, two princes locked into marriage via contract. A marriage neither wants to be in. On one side, a hot-headed, stubborn man named Sapnap. On the other, an emotionally cut-off, distent, and still grieving man named Karl.Five months remain until the wedding, will the two learn to love, or will their relationship crash and burn?
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. The Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say that I dedicate this book to the lovely people in the group chat Karlnapvile. You are the real ones. 
> 
> Also, I'm sure you've heard this 1000 times before but don't shove this fanfiction down the CCs throats. Don't put it in chat, donos, etc. Also, if Karl or Sapnap ever express discomfort with the fic, it'll be immediately taken down. 
> 
> Happy reading

The road is bumpy leading up to the castle. Dust and bits of gravel kick up under the clarence and horses pulling it. Sitting inside are three men and one woman. Sitting towards the back of the clarence is a man named Karl, Prince Karl Jacobs that is. He stares out the small glass window, a sour expression on his face. A hand is tangled in his dark brown hair. His pale blue eyes stare aimlessly out the window. 

To the prince’s right sits a man, shorter than him but around the same age. He wears a blue and black knitted winter hat. Only bits and small tufts of black hair stick out from underneath. He seems to be speaking to Karl but all his words fade into nothingness seeing as the prince pays no attention. After a few minutes of rambling, he realizes this fact. Tapping Karl on the shoulder and speaking loudly, he says. “Hey, Karl! You listening to me?” 

The prince jumps, turning around in his spot. “Oh, no I wasn't. What were you saying, Quackity?” 

The man, who we now know as Quackity groans, rubbing a hand on his slightly tan face. “Oh my God, Karl. You need to pay attention, this is serious!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just,” Karl stops mid-sentence, taking a second to sigh heavily. “Do we really have to go through with this?” 

Quackity places a hand on Karl’s shoulder. “Karl, listen to me. It’s the only way to secure the kingdom's saftey. You don’t want to collapse the kingdom, do you?” 

Karl sighs once again, sinking into his seat. “No…It’s just that,” He looks back out the window. “Are you sure there isn't another way to secure the safety of  Kinoko?” 

“Unfortunately, no…” Quackity says.

A cough rings throughout the area. All heads turn to the individual. It’s a man. He wears silver armour, accented with sapphires and other blue elements. Over his eyes are a set of white goggles. His hair brown and nicely combed back. His arms are crossed . “Well,  at least you won’t be sad and single like Quackity anymore.” 

Quackity shoots up, flipping the bird to the knight and yelling. “Hey! Fuck you, George!” 

The exchange brings a light chuckle out of Karl. “You didn’t deny it,” George replies with a smirk. 

The black-haired man sinks into his seat in defeat, groaning loudly. “If it’s any consolation, he’s a lovely guy.” A lady sitting beside George pipes up. 

Her hair is long, white, and curly. Her armour is like George’s but accented with red and rubies. She has a kind and motherly smile on her face A pair of sheep ears pop out from either side of her head. Her presence is warm and causes Karl to smile. George looks over at her, raising an eyebrow. “How would you know? You’ve never met him.” 

The sheep lady looks back at the other knight. “My son’s his appointed knight.” 

Quackity pulls his head out of his hands to shoot another questionnaire. “You have a son, Puffy?” 

The lady nods. “Yes, his name’s Dream… I thought I told you all this before.” 

“Don’t think you have,” George says. 

Puffy lets out a huff and waves her hand dismissively. “Ack, it doesn't matter. Point is,” She looks at Karl, keeping the same soft gaze in her light blue eyes. “I’m sure you’ll be a lovely couple, might take some time but I’m certain everything will work itself out.” 

Karl relaxes, smiling weakly but still sincerely. “Thanks, Puffy.” 

“Anytime.” 

The rest of the ride is relatively quiet, Quackity still trying to explain things to Karl and Karl not paying attention to a thing coming out of his mouth. His mind is flooded with thoughts, mostly negative. Karl’s stomach turns thinking of what is to come. He knew that something like this was bound to happen sooner rather than later but nothing could’ve prepared him for it to happen  **this** quick. 

He continues to stare out the window, face pressed against the glass. The clarence is now on a cobblestone path, leading up to an old stone castle. The area beside the street is filled with cut hedges of various different people that Karl is completely unfamiliar with. The carriage turns a corner and comes to a stop, horses winning at the front. Out of the window, Karl can see two people. He can only assume one of them is the person he’s scheduled to meet. 

Karl’s stomach ties in knots, he feels sick. Every part of him wants nothing more than to be back home, in his bed, by himself. He takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself. “You ready?” Quackity asks. 

There’s a hesitance in the prince’s response. “Not really, but it’s not like I have a choice.” 

Quackity nods understandably. The door to the carriage opens, standing outside is the coachman. He keeps his head low as he says. “After you, your highness.” 

Taking one more deep, sobering breath. Karl steps out of the carriage. His leather boots plant on the stone walkway. Following behind him is Quackity and his two knights. They approach the two men standing at the foot of the castle’s entrance. Standing on the left side is a relatively tall man. He’s the one known as the “Demon King.” Which sounds more menacing than he actually is.

He’s entirely black, almost like a shadow. His eyes a glowing white that somehow carry comfort in them. His hair, like his skin, is black but it’s curly. He wears a long red cape. Underneath is a dark grey button-up with a pair of black trousers. Lastly is the red crown that sits on his head. Many jewels line it, mostly made of sapphires. If it wasn’t daytime, Karl swears he wouldn’t be able to see him. 

Beside the Demon King is someone Karl most certainly does not recognize. He’s considerably shorter than the man to the left. His skin is tan and his hair a dark brown. His skin is also lined with what seems to be diamonds. He wears a light blue outfit, a puffy blue button-up with a royal blue cape. He too wears a golden crown but with rubies instead of sapphires. 

The demon man smiles sweetly, taking a step forward and clasping his hands together. “Prince Karl Jacobs, it’s great to make your acquaintance.” He says. 

Karl, unsure of what to do next bows his head slightly. “Wonderful to meet you too, your excellence, King Bad.” 

The king laughs at Karl’s words. Not in a mocking fashion but in rather heartfelt. “Oh please, no need to be so formal. After all, soon enough you’ll be my son-in-law.” 

Karl tries to laugh along with the king but his words leave a dreadful pit in his stomach. Son-in-law, it feels all too soon for such a thing. “I assume this is Mr. Alex Quackity, your advisor?” 

Karl looks to his right, there stands Quackity, he looks rather formal standing with his legs apart at shoulder’s length and hands behind his back. It’s quite unlike him. Quackity nods. “That’d be me, pleasure to meet you.” 

King Bad nods. “Same here.” 

Karl looks back and forth between the king and the man standing beside him. He can only assume the shorter man is who he’s supposed to be meeting but nothing is certain. God, he wished he knew more about the surrounding kingdom’s family lineages. Karl points to the blue-cloaked man and asks. “Is this Prince Sapnap?” 

King Bad looks taken aback as well as the man standing beside him. The two exchange a look before resorting to laughing lightly. “Oh no,” King Bad begins. 

“This is my husband, King Skeppy.” 

Karl goes red in the face from embarrassment. “Oh,” He says sheepishly. 

Karl lowers his finger and keeps his gaze fixed to the ground. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I suppose it’s only expected that Sapnap would be here. He’s inside.” King Bad says. 

Karl nods, looking back up slowly, still quite flustered over the whole situation. King Skeppy places a hand on his hip and flicks his hair elegantly while asking. “Do I really look that young?” 

Karl cracks a small smile. “Now,” Bad speaks. “If you will all follow us inside, we can get on with what you came here for.” 

The group nods, following just behind Kings Skeppy and Bad as they walk up the stone steps leading to the castle’s large oak doors. Two knights, who lead the group grab hold of the knockers on either side, opening the heavy doors, making way for the kings, prince, and his men. Karl takes a step through the door and enters the parlor. The young prince is almost taken away by the beauty of it all. 

The tall ceilings make him feel insignificant, with the halls of the many different levels to the castle spiral around above him. The flooring is a checked pattern marble composed of white and gold. On each wall hang portraits of what one can only assume were kings and queens long passed. A brilliant crystal chandelier hangs far above the group’s head. It shimmers and shines in the sunlight coming from the arched windows. Lastly are the two large staircases just ahead. The railing is intricately carved and glistening silver with a red carpet laid across both sets of stairs. They split off, going their own separate directions but meet back up at the second story of the building. It’s all awestricking. 

Bad looks around, face puzzled and sour. Karl takes note of his slight distress and asks. “Is everything alright?” 

The shadow king placing his hands on his hips and “tsks” a bit. “Fine, everything’s fine it’s just. Prince Sapnap should be here by now.” 

King Skeppy rolls his brown eyes while cupping his hands around his mouth. “Sapnap! Get over here!” He shouts. 

His voice echoes throughout the room, causing his words to hang in the air for a minute or so. Bad looks down at the shorter and frowns. “Skeppy, you can’t be yelling like that.” 

“I’m here, God!” A new voice yells. 

All eyes turn to the voice. Standing at the stop of the staircase is a man. He looks to be the same age as Karl. His hair is raven black, like soot in a fireplace. He wears a red tunic with a pair of light brown trousers. Upon his feet are a pair of what seems to be worn-out leather boots. He looks more like a commoner than a prince. Bad groans, rubbing his forehead with his fingers upon seeing the man. 

The man lazily makes his way down the stairs, taking all the time in the world. The closer he gets to group, the more his features become apparent. His face looks almost dirty, bits of ash line his cheekbones. Unshaved stubble sits around his jaw and under his nose. He looks completely unbothered that his appearance contrasts so heavily with everyone else.  _ “There’s no way.”  _ Karl thinks. 

The man comes to stop beside the two kings, a bored expression is painted on his face. “Sapnap, I told you to clean yourself up before our guests arrived.” Bad scolds. 

The man just shrugs. “Sorry, forgot.” 

Bad throws his head into his hands with embarrassment. He seems like he’s at his wits end with the boy. Skeppy looks up at his husband, taking pity on the situation while also expressing some shame for the man’s appearance. “Your dad’s right. This is completely unprofessional.” 

Sapnap just rolls his eyes, he’s like a preteen boy in the body of a man. “Well, if he can’t love me at my worst, he doesn’t deserve me at my best.” 

The two kings mumble to themselves before turning around, Bad grabbing Sapnap by the shoulders and placing him in front of him. The two kings try to muster as best a smile as they can, attempting to overshadow the embarrassment that was their son’s first impression. “I apologize for our son’s behaviour, he’s usually not like this,” Bad says. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say tha-” Sapnap begins to speak before his father’s hands tighten around his shoulders, causing him to stay quiet. 

“It-it’s alright.” Karl manages to say. 

He examines the man’s face. He looks peeved, an undetected hatred hangs in his eyes. His gaze is fixated on the ground, he seems to be grumbling to himself about something but he can’t make out the words. It’s intimidating, what the hell has he gotten into? “We’ll need to finalize the contract before going forward with anything,” Bad says, which draws Karl’s attention back over to him. 

“Which is down the hall, if you will follow us.” Bad continues. 

The group nods, following behind the kings, their knights, and their son. Karl takes his place beside Quackity with his two knights close behind. King Skeppy seems to be chatting to Sapnap up ahead, presumably scolding him for his actions. The young man pays no heed as he slips his hands into his pockets and slouches forward. Quackity leans over, whispering to Karl. “I take back everything I said about you being sour about this marriage. This guy is quite the piece of work.” 

Karl nods, swallowing a lump building in the back of this throat. “Yeah...Is it too late to back out of this?” Karl replies. 

“Oh, if I could I would get you out but there’s really nothing I can do about it now.” 

Karl nods in understanding, the pit of dread in his stomach growing larger and larger. The group continues down the dimly lit hallway. Portraits of members of the family line on either side of the wall. Servants go about their work but stop to bow the moment they pass by. The place is all so foreign to Karl, it’s terrifying. Finally, after walking for what feels like forever, they reach an arched doorway with the doors hanging open, It’s brick and leads into what seems like a library. 

Karl takes a step in. The room, like the hallway is dimly lit but the torches in the room cast a warm glow onto everything. Bookshelves border the room with scrolls lying about on shelves and tables. It’s a very homey and cozy feel. In the center of the room is a massive mahogany table. At the end sits a rolled-out parchment scroll. The group nears closer, Bad, Skeppy, Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity being the ones to gather around at the front. 

Karl squints his eyes, getting a better look at the document. It reads:

_ “This contract was made on the 25th of February in the year of 2021X. This contract ties and bonds together the kingdoms Kinoko and Bloomsdale through the holy matrimony of princes Karl or Kinoko and Sapnap of Bloomsdale. Both princes will be obligated to rule and serve as one in the kingdom of Kinoko. Neither party after the signing of this contract will be allowed to back out and especially not after the marriage of the two princes.  _

_ This marriage between both princes will cause the two kingdoms to work together in harmony and will stop any future war-based conflicts. This contract is to be signed by both princes and those they bring to witness the happenings of it. This contract extends beyond paper, no burning, tearing, or destroying of any kind will erase the effects of the contract as seen under the witness of the gods.” _

“No, burning, tearing, or destroying?” Karl asks. 

“Trust me, it’s for the better,” Skeppy says while Sapnap rolls his eyes. 

“So, assuming we all read it. How about we just get things out of the way and sign it?” Bad asks. 

Karl takes another deep breath, feeling queasy and almost lightheaded. He wants nothing more than to back out, to say no and object to the words written in ink but he can’t. He knows what he must do, even if it repulses him. Karl nods hesitantly to which Bad hands him a freshly inked quill. Karl takes it into his fingers, shaking as he brings the feather down to paper. 

He scans the contract once more.  _ “Holy matrimony.” “Marriage.”  _ The words make him want to hurl. He wasn’t anything less than to be dropped into an arranged marriage but considering he’s a prince, it was bound to happen anyway. Karl takes a deep breath and with it, quickly signs away on the page. As he pulls his hand away he feels like he’s sold his soul to the devil. The dread in his stomach grows as regret plagues his mind. 

He hands the quill off to Quackity who too signs, right beside his name. The advisor hands it off to King Bad who says with a smile. “Good, good. Now that just leaves us.” 

The king tries to pass the quill off to his son who scowls upon seeing it. “I’m not signing that, are you nuts?” He says.

Bad signs heavily, trying to keep his cool. “Sapnap, you need to sign it. Did you not read the contract?” 

“Yes, I read it and I decided I don’t want any part in this. I don’t want to marry some guy I’ve never met, are you out of your mind?” 

The anger inside of the demon king rises, his eye twitching a bit with his words. “Sapnap, we’re doing them a favour. Trying to help out a friend, you know?” 

The prince slams his hands to the table. “Why should a favour come at the expense of my happiness? I don’t know this guy! I don’t really even care about what happened to his family,” Karl’s stomach drops. “Why should I be forced to do something that has absolutely nothing to do with me!” 

Bad anger reaches its peak. He yells, his voice dipping in a deep and hollow tone. “That’s enough!” 

The room goes silent. Black particles radiate off of Bad while smoke seems to rise from Sapnap’s palms. Karl takes a step back as does Quackity. Knights Puffy and George keep a hand to the hilt of their swords, waiting for what’s to happen next. The father and son stare at each other in tense silence until Skeppy places a hand on Bad’s shoulder, causing him to relax. Bad brings a hand up to rub his face, sighing deeply while Skeppy rubs light circles into his shoulders. “Look, I get it. This isn’t ideal but this was going to happen sooner or later. You just have the misfortune of it happening sooner, and all the whining and complaining won’t stop a thing. I get you’re angry but right now you’re acting like a toddler,” 

He removes his hand from his face, looking the young man dead in the eyes. “So, please. Just comply.” 

It takes a minute or so but finally, after a very dramatic sigh. Sapnap takes the quill and signs away, handing the quill back after he’s done. “Thank you,” Bad says. 

The prince says nothing in return, he simply huffs and shoves his hands back into his trouser pockets. Skeppy and Bad make quick work of signing the contract before the feathered, black quill goes back into the container of ink. “Well, that settles that. We’ll start the preparations for the wedding tomorrow,” Bad says. 

“How long till the wedding do ya think?” Quackity inquires. 

“Oh, five months I’d say. These things take time.” 

Quackity nods. “Thank you again for this, you’re saving a kingdom.” 

Bad smiles sweetly, warmed by the advisor’s words. “Of course.” 

The king then looks at both princes of whom both are rather displeased, this whole situation feels more like a divorce than an engagement. “So, I’m sure you two would like to get to know each other maybe just a bit better. So, we’ll leave for now.” 

“What?” Karl pipes up in distress. 

The king waves a hand to assure all will be fine. “Oh, don’t worry. Knights will be placed outside the doors in case things go south, which hopefully they won’t.” 

_ “Hopefully?”  _

Bad continues. “Anyhow, we’ll leave you to chat. We’ll be back in about an hour.” 

Karl looks to Quackity, pleading him to bail him out. He does no such thing, the man simply mouths the words “everything will be fine.” Before following the rest out. 

Things most certainly don’t feel like they’ll be fine though. Before he can object though, the doors shut, locking him in with the hot-headed prince for the next hour. 


	2. An Hour in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men trapped in a room alone who don't get along, what could possibly go wrong?

The doors shut, locking in the two princes for the next hour. Karl’s stomach drops, he feels nerves crawling on his arms and down his back. He wants to cry out for help but his words would end up falling on deaf ears. The prince braces himself, taking a few deep breaths while turning around slowly. The other prince sits on the table, turning his hand about, examining his nails. Karl clears his throat, gaining the attention of the man. His eyes burn into his skin, casting judgment and distaste. His cowardice becomes all too apparent. “S-so, an hour…” 

Sapanp says nothing, he just eyes Karl up and down making the lengthy man feeling insecure. He swears his knees are shaking but does nothing to try and stop them. Karl awkwardly smiles, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. It doesn’t work. Sapnap shifts around, jumping down from the table. “Yeah, and I’m gonna spend it as far away from you as possible.” 

To this, the scraggly man walks away. Karl, for whatever reason, follows after. “Hold on a minute, shouldn’t we try to get to know each other or something? You know, since we’re getting mar-” 

“Married, I know! “Sanap cuts off with irritation. 

Karl stops in his tracks, watching the pale-skinned man walk over to a chair and sit down. Sapnap runs his hands through his hair in annoyance. “I’m gonna spend this hour by myself and so should you. I really don’t wanna be here.” 

Karl begins to twiddle his fingers a bit. “Well, I mean. Neither do I but that’s not gonna change anything at this point.” 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong,” Sapnap points a finger at Karl. “I’m gonna figure out a way to get out of this stupid arranged marriage.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Karl asks. 

Sapnap opens his mouth to say something but catches on his tongue, bringing his finger to scratch his forehead. “I don’t know yet...But I’ll figure out something!” 

Karl nods before the two slip back into an uncomfortable silence. Karl looks around, the room is very pretty. Books reaching as high as the ceilings with rolling ladders beside. There are opened and rolled up scrolls everywhere with ink and quill stains on some of the tables. 

Karl looks back over at the document he’d just signed, the ink is still wet where his name sits. Close by is Sapnap’s signature which looks more like chicken scratch than actual lettering. He traces a finger along the words written, recounting what they say.  _ “Both princes will be obligated to rule and serve as one-”  _

_ “As one.”  _

Karl looks over at the other prince who seems to be picking at something caught between his teeth. This feels like anything but “as one.” Karl pulls away from the document, letting his hand rest beside.

“Your dads seem like nice people, very kind,” Karl says, trying to make small talk. 

“Yeah, well you don’t get to see them on a daily basis,” Sapnap scoffs. 

Karl tries to read the other man's body language. He’s stiff, seems to be incredibly uncomfortable but also annoyed by the content flood of questions being fired at him. He leans back in the cushioned chair, laughing slightly as he speaks. 

“My dad Bad is always breathing down my neck, insisting he knows what’s best for me and constantly trying to make me his ‘perfect little prince.’” 

“Well, that doesn’t seem so terrible, at least he’s looking out for you,” Kar says, folding his arms awkwardly 

Sapnap groans. “But he polices me, never letting me do things for myself and constantly keeping tabs on me. It’s like I’ve got no freedom.” 

He stands up, walking towards Karl. “Then there’s my dad, Skeppy. He’s not nearly as controlling as Bad but he’s still a pain. Constantly trying to give me ‘life lessons’ that end up just amounting to him telling me to just do better.”

“Oh,” Karl says.

Sapnap leans against the table at the center of the room, letting his forearms rest behind him. “Yeah, great but not as great as they make themselves out to be.” 

Karl nods, quite unsure of what to say. The two look away from each other, Karl kicking slightly at the ground. The silence feels suffocating and dry. Karl coughs in attempts to grasp for any air, a way to cut through the quiet. 

The sharp noise enters Karl’s ears like a flint and steel being sparked. He turns around to find a flame-spitting from the palm of Sapnap’s hand. The embers trickle across his fingertips, making his skin glow. The sound of the flames sparks, sizzles, and pops. It’s mesmerizing, that is it would be if it weren’t for the fact that Sapnap’s hand is inching closer and closer to contract. 

Karl springs into action, grabbing Sapnap’s on-fire wrist and pushing him away from the document. The heat from the flames sting, causing Karl to almost immediately pull his hand away. He yelps, grabbing his injured hand with his free one. “What is wrong with you?” He yells. 

The flames slowly dissipate from the fiery man’s hand. “What, it said the contract is still in effect after signing it. So, what does it matter if I burn it?” 

Karl rubs his hand, trying to soothe the pain. “Well, I guess you’re right but just because you can doesn’t mean you should!” 

Sapnap folds his arms while groaning loudly. “You’re no fun.” 

“You’re a maniac!” Karl retorts. 

Suddenly, a loud booming noise rings throughout the room. Both men turn their heads to the door where a young man stands. He’s hunched over, hands on his knees and heaving from exhaustion. He wears a suit of silver armor with a green cape draped over his shoulders. His sandy blonde hair falls over his brow and into his eyes. He seems to be gasping for air. “Dream, bout time you showed up!” Sapnap says. 

_ “Dream.”  _

Karl recounts Puffy saying something about a man named Dream, something about him being her son. 

The man moves to stand upright, taking a minute or so to stabilize his breathing. “Well, I’d have an easier time keeping up if you didn’t just randomly bolt off like that.” 

Sapnap moves away from Karl, approaching the exhausted knight. “Look, it’s not my fault. We had… Guests come by.” 

“Guests?” Dream asks. 

He looks past the prince, staring directly at Karl. His face reads expressionless, Karl tenses. He feels his palms begin to sweat and heart beat rapidly out of his chest. The knight points at the prince, causing Karl to catch on his breath. “Is that the prince you were supposed to meet today?” 

Sapnap nods, shoving his hands into his pockets while sighing heavily. “Yeah, unfortunately.” 

_ “Unfortunately?”  _

Dream nods before taking a knee and bowing to the prince. Karl is admittedly slightly taken aback by the notion even if it was to be expected. After a minute or so, Karl signals him to rise. Dream brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “That’d explain why my moth-er-one of the knights told me not to enter. I’ll take my leave but it was great to meet you, your highness.” 

“Hold on, wait a second.” Sapnap reaches a hand outward, grabbing Dream’s arm. “Please don’t leave me alone here.” 

His words almost sound desperate, Karl isn’t sure what to make of it but it leaves a bad taste on his mouth. Dream looks down at his prince and then back to Karl. “You sure, I mean I feel like I’m intruding-” 

“No, no, no! It’s fine just… Please don’t leave me here with him.” Sapnap interrupts. 

Karl’s face turns sour. “You know I’m not deaf right? I can literally hear everything you’re saying.” 

Sapnap rolls his eyes, looking back over at the young prince. “Ok, your royalness. I don’t really care, I said what I said and I’ll say it as loud as I want.” 

Karl thinks back to his conversation with Puffy,  _ “He’s a lovely guy.”  _

Sure doesn’t seem like, if anything he seems more like a spoiled toddler, and he’s trapped with him for the rest of his life. “That was a little rude.” Dream chimes in. 

“Ok, maybe it was but still. Can you please just stay here with me, with us?” Sapnap says. 

Dream pans his eyes once more between the two princes and then the doorway. He weighs the consequences out in his head for a minute before coming to a conclusion. He lifts his shoulders and then drops them with a sigh. He pries Sapnap’s hand off him. “Ok, fine. You are the prince after all.” 

A wave of relief washes over Sapnap, a smile swipes across his lips, something he hasn’t done much of up until this point. Dream looks back into the hallway and signals for the doors to be shut. To his command, they close with an echoing thud. 

The three stand a distance apart, no party saying a word. It’s the silence, the all-consuming, stuffy, and dreadful silence. Dream brings a hand up to play with the bottom of his ears which only now does Karl realize are that of a sheep, like Puffy. “So,” Dream begins. “Prince Karl Jacobs of Kinoko was it?” 

Karl nods. “Yep, it’s uh...The Japanese word for mushroom.” 

Dream too nods while nervously biting the corner of his lip. “Cool, it’s a nice name…” 

The conversation ends. God, forced small talk is horrible. Sapnap taps his foot to the wooden flooring while darting his eyes around the room. He looks like an impatient five-year-old waiting in line with their mother at the market. He looks to his knight, opening his mouth to speak. “Hey, Dream. How’s about we jet it? Ya know, go do something else.” 

Both the knight and the other prince's eyes open in alarm.  _ “Has this guy never heard of whispering? Does he just always say what’s on his mind?”  _

Dream verbalizes both men’s thoughts. “Um, sire. You’ve got an obligation here, you can’t just leave.” 

“Why not? It’s not like we’re getting anywhere. I’m just saving us the time of having to endure another thirty minutes of this bullshit.” 

Dream looks frantically between his prince and Karl. Like he knows what’s right but not wanting to disobey orders. He swallows hard. “I’m sure you two could talk about plenty if you tired, ya know what I mean?” 

The knight looks over at Karl. “Like this,” He clears his throat. “Hey, Prince Karl what’s your favourite pastime?” 

“Oh, um. I guess it’d be writing?” Karl responds sheepishly. 

Dream nods understandably, looking back to Sapnap. “See, easy stuff.” 

Subpoena groans, throwing his head up to the ceiling. “Yeah, but it’s boring. I’d much rather do something else, anything else.” 

“Well, I’m sure if we asked we could take Prince Karl with us instead of just abandoning him.” 

“No!” Sapnap yells. “ I want nothing to do with that cowardly foreigner!” 

Karl is taken aback by the words.  _ “Cowardly?”  _

Dream attempts to reach out a comforting hand to Sapnap, “You don’t mean that,” 

The fiery prince pulls away. “Oh, but I do. I mean, look at him.” 

Sapnap points at Karl. The distance and judgment come flooding back but this time it’s all too apparent, in fact, it’s screaming at him. The prince continues. “All he’s done since he’s got here is sit there and twiddle his thumbs. He looks like a deer caught in the path of an oncoming carriage. He’s supposed to be the one I’m gonna run a country with but he doesn’t even look like he could command a colony of ants.” 

Karl swallows hard, trying to not cave and cry under Sapnap’s harsh words. He wants nothing more than to leave, for Quackity to come barging back into the room and take him away from this awful place. To free him from this childish prince and the responsibilities that come with marrying him. He’s searching for a lifesaver, a landline out but there is none. 

“He’s probably just nervous, you’d be too if you were in a foreign land.” Dream tries to reason. 

“Doesn’t stop him from looking like a scared little child. Oh, and hey! Mr. Prince Karl Jacobs.” 

Sapnap moves towards Karl, He tenses, and the raven-haired man approaches. While he may be noticeably shorter than Karl it doesn’t stop him from being intimidating. He presses a finger to Karl’s chest. He freezes, feeling goosebumps shoot up his spine and fear circulates his brain. Sapnap’s red amber eyes burn into his skin, forcing the two to maintain eye contact. The prince’s voice drops deep, it rumbles and holds malice with every word spoken. ”Fuck your family and fuck that damn favour. I want nothing to do with you or your stupid lineage. Your kingdom can crumble for all I care.” 

Sapnap pulls away, leaving Karl shaking like a leaf. The prince stomps off, making his way to the back of the room. He opens a door, slamming it harshly behind him. Karl swears tears are brimming at the corners of his eyes but he can’t be bothered to check. His hands are clasped tightly together and pressed firmly against his chest.

A deep sigh escapes Dream's mouth letting Karl’s eyes pull away from the ground for a minute. He’s scratching his head and embarrassment is held in his body language. Second-hand embarrassment seems to be a thing that follows Sapnap. “I’m so sorry.” Dream manages to say. 

“I’m sure others have told you this, so I probably sound like a broken record but,” He makes his way over to the trembling knight. “I swear he’s not always like this.” 

Karl nods but doesn’t believe a thing coming out of the knight’s mouth. Dream crosses his arms, looking to the back door with pain. “It’s just that this all came quite suddenly and well, Prince Sapnap isn’t one for change. Especially not change like this.” 

He looks at Karl, there’s a care in his gaze like the look Puffy gave him back on the ride to the castle. “I can’t imagine it’s easy for you either, is it?” 

Karl shakes his head silently. Dream hums. “I’m sure Prince Sapnap will mellow out, he doesn’t mean what he says. Just kind speaks what’s on his mind first and deals with the consequences later.” 

Dream places a kind hand on his shoulder. “Just, please be patient with him. He’ll come around.” 

Karl nods, still shaken from the encounter. Dream squeezes his shoulder lightly before taking his leave to follow after the hot-headed prince.

Karl stands alone in the room, trembling and near tears. He’s homesick, not just for the physical space but those who used to inhabit it. Ever since the passing of the king and queen, his parents the castle felt hollow, cold, and dark. It doesn’t carry the same comfort and light it once did. It’s no longer filled with laughter and bubbly conversation, only ghostly echoes of what once was. 

Karl squeezes himself tighter. It’s all too much, he’s too much, this place is too much, the timing is too much, everything. It’s all too overwhelming and too coming too fast. He knows he’d inevitably end up in an arranged marriage, it’s just the harsh reality of being royalty but he didn’t wish for it so soon and with someone so unbearable. 

The world feels so small, so lonely, and so empty as Karl stands alone in the archives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this took longer than I wanted. School's a bitch and my keys on my keyboard broke for a bit so sorry about the slow update. 
> 
> If you like this please leave a comment to let me know, I love getting feedback. Thanks a load for the support. Love you guys <3


End file.
